Sweet GirL
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: Mini-shot. Un dulce momento inolvidable, donde el cocinar no estan malo ni dificil, si sabes como divertirte con la persona que mas quieres. SouLxMaka .MaL Summary ¡LEMMON!


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater NO me pertecece **_(solo Soul Evans xD ok nu)_** bla, bla, bla... solo la historia es mía.**

_Aqui les dejo un mini-shot como pueden ver esta idea la saque de un Doujinshi Hentai de SCC y como se me hizo muy tierno decidi adaptarlo asi... espero que les guste & les aviso que pronto subire la de "My master is an idiot" siii ya por fin sali de prision nwn !_**  
**

* * *

"**Sweet Girl"**

Mire nuevamente a maka quien se encontraba en la cocina batiendo algo mientras tarareaba una extraña canción, desde la mañana a estado muy distante.

Me pare de mi lugar para luego caminar hacia la cocina.

-Wow… esta crema batida a mano es realmente difícil- murmuro así misma entre suspiros.

-Eso parece difícil, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- pregunte tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Eh? No estoy bien, no tardare, estará en un momento, solo espera afuera- respondió con una sonrisa.

La mire por un momento, parecía estar muy entretenida batiendo la crema.

Baje un poco la mirada y me sonroje al ver su cuerpo más desarrollado.

'_La forma en que se ve en un delantal… no es la primera vez que lo noto, pero…' _

-Me pregunto si agregue suficiente azúcar…-susurro maka suavemente mientras con su dedo índice tomaba un poco de la crema para después llevársela a la boca.

'…_ella es demasiado linda…'_

Sin pensarlo más veces deje que mis instintos me guiaran me acerque a maka y la abrace por detrás mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-¿Qué?… S-soul…

-Lo siento… es solo que… no puedo esperar más…-dije para luego comenzar a acariciar sus pechos pude sentir como maka temblaba entre mis brazos al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido de placer.

-Ah… pero… la crema aun estoy…yo…

-Hazlo después…- susurre seductoramente en su oído para luego comenzar a desabrocharle la blusa.

-¿Ah?... Mi b-blusa… no, detente, s-soul…

Comencé a bajarle lentamente la blusa hasta quitársela junto con el sujetador, la falda y el resto, dejándole solo el delantal puesto.

-Sabes te vez mejor así-dije divertido.

Maka me miro molesta.

-¿Esto está bien?-pregunto mientras me veía fijamente con un sonrojo vivo en sus mejillas.

No respondí solo comencé a quitarme la camisa para luego tomar el recipiente purpura el cual tenía un poco de crema, le arroje el contenido a maka la cual tembló al hacer contacto con esta.

-Ah… esta fría…- murmuro.

-Esta crema, en la que trabajaste muy duro, hay mucha para solo usarla en la tarta sabes, sería un desperdicio solo tirarla-susurre con una sonrisa.

Acorrale a maka en la pared para luego comenzar a lamer su espalda justo en la parte donde le arroje un poco de crema, maka no paraba de temblar ni de soltar gemidos los cuales disfrutaba mucho.

'_Esto es… más sexy de lo que imagine… maka está más sensible de lo normal'_, pensé.

Acaricie el pecho izquierdo de maka mientras que con mi mano libre acariciaba sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad en la cual introduje dos de mis dedos ocasionando que gritara de placer. Pronto sentí la necesidad de iniciar con lo inevitable, me desabroche el pantalón para luego bajarlo junto con mi ropa interior. Abrace a maka por la cintura –aun teniéndola de espaldas a mí- para luego separar un poco sus piernas y penetrarla.

-Ah… s-soul e-eso no, detente… ah…

Comencé a moverme en su interior mientras le besaba el cuello y acariciaba sus pechos, luego de un rato salí de ahí para hacerla girar quedando yo arriba de ella. Nuevamente separe sus piernas y la penetre con un poco de cuidado, maka arqueo la espalda mientras más gritos y gemidos escapaban de su boca, sin embargo, logre silenciarla con un beso apasionado al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a embestirla.

Aumente el ritmo cuando sentí que pronto llegaríamos al orgasmo y así fue, juntos tocamos el cielo mientras gritábamos nuestros nombres.

Lentamente me retire de su intimidad.

-Te amo…-susurre con una sonrisa la cual me devolvió.

-Yo también, te amo, soul-respondió para luego abrazarme haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar rápidamente contra mi pecho.

Me reí quedamente haciendo que maka volteara a verme confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto curiosa.

-Estas toda pegajosa, ¿verdad? Déjame limpiarte…-le dije mientras la cargaba y la llevaba al baño donde por segunda vez la hice mía.

Sin duda este había sido el día más dulce del todos.

**The End ~**

* * *

_Arigato por leerlo es el segundo que hago de Lemmon OwO ok me retiro ~ sayonara ~_

_¡ Ai shiteru SouL & GiiL ! (Son miios emily entiendelo!)  
_

_↓ ¿'Onegai' Reviews 'Onegai'?_ ↓


End file.
